1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit having a surface-emitting laser, a manufacturing method of the same, and electronic equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Since the efficiency of a semiconductor laser varies depending on ambient temperatures and other factors, it is necessary to monitor and control the amount of laser light from an optical point of view. Some related art edge emitting lasers are mounted on a side of a pillar base called a stem. For such lasers, the amount of laser light is monitored by utilizing rear light.
Unlike edge emitting lasers, it is difficult to utilize rear light for surface-emitting lasers because light is emitted from a semiconductor surface. Therefore, methods to monitor the amount of light shown in FIG. 16 have been invented. As this figure shows, the amount of laser light L10 emitted from a surface-emitting laser 51 is monitored by using reflected light L20 that is reflected on a glass surface 52 of a package 50 that covers the surface-emitting laser 51 and a light receiving element 53.
However, the above-mentioned related art method to monitor the amount of light emitted by a surface-emitting laser involves the following problems. Since it requires the package 50 that covers the surface-emitting laser 51 and the light receiving element 53, it is difficult to reduce the size of a whole light emitting device. Moreover, since the amount of reflected light L20 may vary due to dirt on, or deformation of, the glass surface 52, it is difficult to accurately monitor the amount of light emitted by a surface-emitting laser for a long period of time.
In consideration of these problems, the invention provides a semiconductor integrated circuit having a surface-emitting laser that makes it possible to precisely monitor the amount of light emitted by the surface-emitting laser for a long period of time, to be miniaturized, and to be easily manufactured. The invention also provides methods to manufacture the semiconductor integrated circuit and electronic equipment.